Won't Hurt Her
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Neither was quite sure how it had happened... the whole sex in Anzu's closet thing, anyway. One minute they'd been pulling on their coats, the next they were all over each other. But what Anzu doesn't know won't hurt her... [Puzzleshipping. Lime.]


_Disclaimer:_ Yeah, sure. I wish.

_Author's Note:_ Inspired by the ever-lurid song "Scotty Doesn't Know." Which, incidentally, could easily be changed into "Anzu Doesn't Know." Or "Teá Doesn't Know." Mmm… XD

_Dedication: _For everyone who will go listen to "Scotty Doesn't Know" and forever more think of that author's note. X3

_Warning: _YAOI! Or, more specifically, puzzleshipping. LIME AHOY!!!!! AU-ish. Not meant to be taken as Anzu-bashing—really, it's not—but I can see where people would get the idea that there's some in there. Also, be prepared for some rather naughty language. I don't know why, but Yugi has got quiet the little mouth on him in this fic… call it OOC if you wish, but I'm with Ocean-san— it's fun to write Yugi as a bit _darker_, once in a while. ((Has just re-read "Jasmine's Scent"))

Enjoy!

**XXX**

**Won't Hurt Her**

**XXX**

Neither was quite sure how it had happened—the whole sex in the closet thing, anyway. One minute they'd been pulling on their coats, preparing to leave Anzu's house; the next they were all over one another: tripping over discarded shoes as they toppled into the small, shadow-swallowed space, their backs cushioned and their voices muffled by jacket sleeves and fleece downs.

At some point in the scramble, the door snapped shut behind them.

"What the—?!" Yugi hissed as he rubbed furiously against the taller boy, clawing at the snaps of his leather shirt. They popped apart in an instant. "What are you doing, Atemu?!" he demanded, voice low and livid. But even as the reprimand fell from his lips, he thrust himself forward, onto his tiptoes— mouth working against Atemu's with so much force that he could feel bruises forming.

An ache began to build in his feet: too much pressure shoving down, too much strain pushing up. Without a second thought, Yugi launched himself into the older teenager's arms, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist and grinding their hips.

Atemu groaned. "How should I know?!" he whispered in a rush, slamming Yugi—as gently as possible—into the back wall. In a single fluid movement, he'd pinned the smaller boy's arms over his head and unzipped the front of his jeans. The flash of pale blue boxers made Atemu's pants feel uncomfortably tight. "All I know is that you and I are in a closet making out."

"I don't think we're—_ah_!—'making out' anymore…!" Yugi gasped as a tanned hand slid down the front of his boxer shorts. His cry of pleasure was swallowed by Atemu's mouth, as were his screams for more… But the whimpers and mewls were too delicious to silence, and so Atemu pulled briefly away— allowing his skilled tongue to dart out and race beads of sweat down the smaller teen's throat. "This is more 'heavy peti—' Aa! _A..Atemu_—! Oh, _God, _do that again!"

He tossed his head, his beautiful, flushed face visible even through the darkness. Atemu felt his knees weaken and instantly complied.

Both choked on airy moans.

"Ah…Atemu…!" Yugi groaned, writhing against the wall as hot, open mouthed kisses were applied to every inch of his skin. Distantly, he noticed that Atemu had ripped a few buttons off of his shirt in his haste to de-clothe him... the pale disks gleamed in the light leaking though the gap between the door and the floor. "What—what about… Anzu—?"

"Screw Anzu," Atemu muttered, on his knees and nuzzling closer, kissing Yugi's navel as if it were his sweet little mouth.

Yugi managed a sardonic smirk. "Yes… that's… that's what you _should_ be doing…" he panted, running his hands endlessly though Atemu's luxurious locks. "But here _I _am instea—_aaa_!"

The jackets around them ruffled and sighed, the shoes squeaked and groaned. Yugi felt himself slip down the wall, his quivering legs unable to support his weight any more. No matter— he could open them wider on the floor.

"If it bothers you that much," Atemu murmured, straddling the boy as he caught his face in his hands, emphasizing each word with a kiss, "we could call her down…"

His forelock was caught in an iron grip; Yugi glowered up at Atemu with lust-glazed eyes, lips swollen and moist. "_Don't you _dare," he snarled… and the hidden threat echoed momentarily in the thick, scorching air.

Then, as if shocked by his own words, Yugi blushed an even darker shade of red. "…terrible," he grumbled—as if in afterthought— embarrassed by the amused glitter in Atemu's sin-red eyes. "You're her boyfriend… you should want to stop."

"You're her best friend," Atemu countered readily, shoving Yugi onto his back and holding him there with both hands, looming over him. "So should you."

Yugi smiled faintly. "Touché."

They stared at each other for a long moment, considering all that they had to gain… all that they had to lose… all of the choices that now rested upon their shoulders.

Their bare shoulders.

Their bare, sweaty shoulders.

Their bare, sweaty, perfectly shaped—

"Oh fuck it."

The words had barely left Yugi's mouth before they simultaneously attacked each other: starting where they'd left off and proceeding onward without any more interruptions.

**X**

"So… did that count as coming out of the closet?"

Yugi smirked, tossing Atemu his coat as they silently slid out the front door. "What, metaphorically or literally?"

"Ha ha," the older boy snorted as they hopped down the porch steps, walking swiftly away from the familiar sight of Anzu's house. They didn't bother discussing which sidewalk to take—the one facing the least number of windows seemed the obvious choice. Neither fancied the idea of being seen by the girl, of being asked why they were just now leaving when they'd said good-bye twenty minutes ago. Thank God her parents were away for the weekend… "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," Yugi retorted lightly, shrugging into his own jacket. As he did so, a brisk wind swept through the branches of the surrounding maple trees, disturbing the few remaining leaves and making the wood shriek in protest. "I just don't really know what you expect me to say."

Atemu considered this with a nonchalant tilt of the head, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "How about something like: 'I've-really-liked-you-for-a-long-time-now-and-I-only-used-Anzu-to-get-closer-to-you'?"

A pause.

The smaller boy arched an eyebrow, tossing the other a sidelong glance. "Was that an example statement or an admission?" he asked dryly.

Glancing towards the clouded autumn sky, Atemu frowned as if scrutinizing the weather. "Both, depending."

"On?"

"Your reaction."

Yugi felt a small smile tug on the corners of his lips; with subtle steps, he inched closer to Atemu. "And if that reaction were to be an invitation to explore the equally small closet at my house?"

"Then I guess I won't be coming out of the closet any time soon, will I?"

This time, there was no question as to whether they were speaking metaphorically or literally; with shy grace, Atemu's hand slid from his pocket, twining around Yugi's. The smaller boy beamed, cheeks pink with pleasure.

But just as swiftly—and as suddenly—, his round face darkened. "…what about Anzu?" he asked quietly, twirling a stray forelock around and around his finger.

Atemu rolled his shoulders in a vague sort of way. "I guess I'll tell her tomorr—" he began, but cut himself off when he noticed the look on Yugi's face. "Or not…?" he finished lamely, his confusion evident.

Yugi offered him an apologetic sort of grin. "It's just… she's liked you for such a long time…" he whispered. "This would kill her."

"Then what should—?"

"Just for a while," the younger one interrupted, voice soft and serious, "I think… maybe we should… you know…"

Atemu's lips pulled back in an impish sort of leer. "What Anzu doesn't know won't hurt her?" he summarized lazily, laughter shimmering in his eyes.

Yugi's mouth morphed into an equally mischievous smile. 

"Exactly."

**XXX**


End file.
